Ninja to Kerushi
by xKeru-Chanx
Summary: Kerushi is a Chakra-less ninja who has spent eight years of her life under intense genjutsu after being put into a coma by doctors. These are her adventures when she awakens in the real Konoha and taps into our favorite Naruto character's personal lives.
1. The Awakening

NINJA TO KERUSHI

chapter I

It was six years after the nine-tailed beast was sealed inside the hokage's son. A six year old girl of the Baguu clan had arrived at the Uchiha household. The adults would chat, and the children would play. It wasn't the first time this six year old girl would enjoy the company of the incredibly influential alliance between the Baguus and the Uchihas. In fact, she frequently visited the household. She was an only child and her best friend was all she had to rely on other than her parents.

Her best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was a fun loving boy who was eager to learn. Incredibly excited to attend the academy, he would train with his older brother, Itachi. That six year old girl thought much of Itachi. Almost as much as Sasuke; for she had nobody else to look up to. She even knew Itachi as nii-san and Sasuke as Saa-kun. Who was this strange girl that was one of the select few who could have full access to the Uchiha clan? Kerushi Baguu.

Kerushi had been playing with Sasuke nearby when her parents arrived to pick her up. She twirled around in silence as the wind blew her short, wavy, dark-blonde hair. For a moment, she wondered why her parents had disrupted her fun. "Kerushi," her mother began, "We're bringing you to the doctor so that you can feel better." Kerushi was confused. "I feel fine," she muttered, tossing the ball back to Sasuke who caught it with ease, though his facial expression showed sorrow.

Kerushi's father scooped her up off of the ground carried her away. "Why are you taking Keru-chan!?" Sasuke shouted. He began to chase after them, but he was stopped by Itachi. "Don't worry, she's going to become stronger," Itachi explained to Sasuke. "You can see her in a week."

(THE HOSPITAL)

The hospital frightened Kerushi. The tense environment refused to cooperate with her body. She could feel herself becoming stiffer and stiffer as she walked. "Dad, why do I have to come here?" her father smiled and explained "Because your body lacks something very important, Dear. Something called chakra." Kerushi had heard some things about chakra. She was pretty sure it was a source of energy...but she felt perfectly energized. She pondered the meaning of his words.

The family arrived at the room and Kerushi was placed on a small bed. The doctor stood across from her. "Wow, I can't believe she can walk just fine without using chakra! She's very strong!" he announced "After the chakra infusion with her blood, she should be incredibly powerful and able to learn!" The doctor made it sound really fun with the exception of the word "blood."

The doctor had Kerushi lay down as he injected Chakra through a needle into her. She winced slightly, but she managed not to moan, for she refused to look at the sight of some small sharp object puncturing her. Soon, she felt dizzy. A nurse had entered the room. Kerushi was hooked up to a monitor, just to make sure everything was running correctly in her body. But soon, her heartbeat began to slow with her breathing. Everything went blurry and Kerushi felt lightheaded as she tipped back onto a pillow into a deep sleep.

To her parents anger and dismay, Kerushi was in a coma and they couldn't get her out until the chakra could be manipulated.

Over the course of the year, the Uchiha clan had been killed off, with the exception of Sasuke, and doctors developed an elaborate genjutsu that they would use on Kerushi while she was comatose. This jutsu would allow her to live a near-average life inside a fantasy, genjutsu world. This would allow her to grow and develop a stable mentality for her age so she wouldn't wake up a six year old in a fourteen year old body.

Before the Uchihas were killed, the Baguu family had created a deal that they would receive the sharingan after the Uchiha' s death. Though Kerushi was in a coma, the deal was still on and her pretty green eyes were replaced with Uchiha eyes.

Occasionally, Sasuke would visit but keep it a secret from his peers. And, once a year, Itachi would visit and use the jutsu he's known for using on Sasuke. He would press his fingers to Kerushi's forehead and allow her to learn all he knows. Kerushi's body matured along with her mind under genjutsu's illusion. Due to a small, unimportant war, Kerushi's parents died in battle only 3 years before she awoke to a new world.

"What's going on?" she asked, frightened "Why am I in the hospital?" whatever jutsu that was being used while she was asleep now felt like a distant dream. Kerushi remembered going to the hospital as a child. She stood up, now noticing she was wearing a set of matching light blue PJs, the shirt a button-down that was oversized. Kerushi rushed over to the door, slid it open and peeked around the hallway. Two doctors were rounding the corner. They gawked in surprise when they saw Kerushi.

"Baguu's awake!" They yelled. Kerushi was nudged by something moving so fast she could barely see. In a moment, she was sitting back on her hospital bed, a tall blonde woman with loose piggy-tails and a strange indigo diamond on her head stared intensely at her. "Kerushi Baguu," she began "I am Lady Tsunade, the Hokage." Kerushi wondered what had happened to the previous hokage, but that was the least of her concerns. The thought was almost immediately overwhelmed by other, more important questions.

"Um....erm...Nice to meet you," Said Kerushi, happy to use her voice which had changed from a child's to a teenagers while she was asleep. She opened her mouth to ask her first question but Tsunade interrupted her, "I'll give you all the answers I can right now. So listen up," Tsunade sighed and then took another breath before starting. "You were born with no chakra, I trust you know what that is?" she asked. Kerushi nodded. After her genjutsu world, she had a pretty good understanding of ninja terms.

"Most of us, can't even move without using chakra, but you were an exception. You moved purely on body power. But, without chakra, you can't preform jutsu. Though you're perfectly capable of learning techniques, you'd never be able to learn them. As a result, we developed a procedure specifically for you, however, the chakra had a negative affect on you and it placed you into a coma." Tsunade stopped and looked at Kerushi. Kerushi wasn't overwhelmed yet, she just needed to know how old she was and what she missed. She nodded "go on."

"While you were asleep, your parents passed on." Kerushi bit her quivering lip, but she failed to hold back tears. She focused on breathing and for the next ten minutes she began to calm down. "Continue," she muttered with a sniffle to Tsunade, who patted her on the back. "You were given an Uchiha's eyes as well; because of a deal your clan had."

Keushi smiled at the thought of her childhood friends. She wondered if she would get to see Sasuke-nii and Itachi-nii ever again. She assumed there wasn't anything to prevent her from seeing them. Maybe they had even visited her in her long, deep sleep. Tsunade was curious about her thoughts. "Do you know what that means?" she asked. Kerushi looked up, her thoughts disrupted, "What?" "That you have the power of the sharingan," Tsunade repeated. "Yes, I do." she announced. She occasionally got to witness Itachi's sharingan in action while he was training.

Tsunade arose. "I'm going to get you place to stay for the time being."

(HOKAGE'S QUARTERS)

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade commanded. The staff ran out of the room and in the next few minutes Naruto was ushered in, the door slamming behind him. "Yeah Granny?" he yawned. It was 7:30 in the morning, and Naruto planned to sleep in in order to gather strength for the mission he was intended to go on. "Listen up, I have an A rank misison for you, and its long term!" Tsunade announced. Naruto looked up, now paying close attention, "What about the other o--" he was interrupted by Tsunade's solid voice "Delayed!"

"You are to house a young girl for the time being, and help her learn our way of life," Tsunade began. "What, am I? A babysitter for a foreigner?" he asked in agitation. Tsunade replied immediately, "No, you are a guardian for a future very special shinobi." Naruto gaped at her, confused. "Why me?!" he asked intently "Because you need to learn responsibility," Tsunade explained "And because I have a feeling you'll be a good team if she ever discovers the disappearance of Sasuke." Naruto was quiet.

"Don't worry, she's not that much younger than you; just a year. She's fourteen." Naruto nodded in relief that he really _wasn't _a baby-sitter. "Come, your mission starts immediately, I'll fill you in on the details and your compensation information."


	2. Welcome Your New Home!

NINJA TO KERUSHI

chapter II

The door to Kerushi's hospital room slid open slowly, to Kerushi's relief. Things were finally starting to slow down and make sense now that she had some time to think. Tsunade came back into the room, someone following close behind her. Kerushi wondered who. It was Naruto

Naruto's face brightened when he saw her. Something about Kerushi made him a tad more excited for her to living with him. It could have been the confused look on her face, which had to admit, was pretty cute. Or it could have been her too-big PJs. As he examined her, it hit him. It was her eyes. He was astonished; assuming she was an Uchiha, he gaped at Tsunade. "Why is she a-alive? How?!" he asked, reminded of that slight feeling of joy he felt when he saw the sharingan. The feeling that his lost comrade may have returned to him.

"She's not an Uchiha," Tsunade explained "She's a Baguu, their families had an alliance." "Oh," Naruto replied, once again looking at Kerushi. While Tsunade was gone, a Nurse came in and cut Kerushi's hair so it was right at her shoulder's. She didn't look too much like a bed-head now, but she still didn't own a nice outfit. Tsunade introduced Naruto to Kerushi, "Naruto, this is Kerushi. Kerushi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, you'll be living in his residence for now." Tsunade smirked. She was almost excited to see how this would turn out. She whipped out a wallet filled with money and handed it to Naruto. "For Kerushi's clothing, food, and anything else she may need."

Naruto accepted it and Tsunade left. "Nice to meet you," Kerushi said, feeling a little awkward. Naruto stood up, "We better get going." Kerushi nodded and looked around for some clothing, other than the PJs. "Ehh..." she muttered. Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find you some clothes, first thing."

Kerushi followed him out the door, scared to be exposed to this real world, but she followed anxiously anyway. When they arrived at the custom shop, the clerk allowed Kerushi to try on many outfits. She ended up getting a black tube top with fishnet underneath and layered over that was a short cape/cloak that fell only to her elbow.

Kerushi was happy now that she had gotten out of the hospital clothes but before they could finish paying for her new clothes, her stomach was rumbling. She felt embarrassed but Naruto didn't seem to care. He was hungry too. He grabbed her hand began to take her to Ichiraku Ramen, but they managed to run into Kakashi (literally) who was trapped in one of his books. Kerushi was about to apologize when Naruto exclaimed "Sensei, watch where you're going!"

Kakashi apologized, not noticing Kerushi until he had passed them a few steps. He stopped and backed up as Naruto was explaining who Kakashi was and how he knew him. "Who's this?" Kakashi asked "This is Kerushi, ---" naruto began but he was interrupted by Kakashi "You're girlfriend." From the small portion of his face you could see, Kakashi appeared to be smiling. "She's my mission, my "A" rank mission," Naruto explained. "An escort?" Kakashi guessed. "No, a guardian of a soon-to-be important Shinobi." Naruto told him. Kakashi stared blankly at Kerushi, who was looking back and forth at her surroundings because it was new all so new to her.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, Kerushi, I'm Hatake Kakashi," he introduced himself, pondering why she may also have the Sharingan but not be an Uchiha. "It's great to meet you too," Kerushi smiled. Now she knew three people. They continued on their way to food, which Kerushi was happy to be eating. It had been such a long time since she actually _ate. _They peeked in through the curtain and then sat down on two of the stools, next to Shikamaru and a girl with long, pretty black hair in a braid. "Thanks, Shika," She was saying. A weasel skittered up onto the girl's shoulder. Kerushi smiled. An animal! A real Animal!

It had been forever since she'd seen a real animal. Kerushi suppressed the urge to reach over and touch the weasel. It was so adorable to her. Suddenly, a giant bowl of ramen appeared before her. "Dig in!" said the chef. Naruto slurped a blob of noodles, while Kerushi maneuvered the chopsticks around chunks of four or five noodles at a time.

"So, whaddya' like to do?" Naruto asked between a few bites. Kerushi stared at him and thought for a moment. "I…like to play music," she told him, wondering if that was odd. Naruto wondered how on earth she could find the time to learn an instrument. Either way, it was an unusual hobby. Naruto managed to eat three more bowls of ramen, while Kerushi ate one. Finally, they paid and Naruto lead her to his small apartment. He had actually cleaned it in the same week, so it wasn't incredibly messy.

With a click of the handle they were in. "This is we're I –I mean we—live," he told Kerushi. Kerushi wasn't ecstatic, but she wasn't too disappointed. "I've only got one bed. If you want you can have it. I'll sleep on the sofa," he offered. "No, I couldn't just come and steal your bed, you can keep it." Kerushi told him, feeling guilty for stealing an acquaintances bed. Naruto sighed. "How about we alternate every night?" Kerushi decided that she didn't want to argue about this and either way, she'd still sleep. Right? "Agreed," she muttered.

"There's some empty drawers over there," Naruto pointed to a dresser that was placed near the sofa. "You can put your clothes in there," He told her. She quickly unpacked. When Naruto returned from his room, he decided to give her a tour of the town. "C'mon, I'll show you around."


	3. Food, Sleep, and a Newfound Teammate

NINJA TO KERUSHI

Chapter III

Naruto grabbed Kerushi by the hand and pulled her out the door with a smile. Kerushi smiled back. He led her into town so she could see the merchents of Konoha. They passed a pastry shop, where they got some bao. After, that they found many small item shops. Naruto bought Kerushi a small, cat shaped, bell, which she pinned in her hair. It jingled as she walked.

A mob of people came through and Naruto was nudged into the crowd Kerushi squeezed through them and grabbed him, pulling him out. "Thanks, Keru-Chan," Naruto said. Kerushi smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I mean Kerushi," Naruto said. "No, it's fine, Keru-Chan works for me!" she said, "As long as I can call you Naru-Kun." Naruto smiled back "okay."

They wandered throughout the village for a while. Kerushi found a vintage viola in one of the shops. She had always loved music, so she picked it up and began to play. She wasn't bad. In fact, Some passersby stopped to watch. They even clapped when she was done. Many questions followed, asking who she was. Naruto did most of the talking as they made their way around the town. Kerushi was happy to introduce herself every once in a while.

Finally, they stopped for dinner at Shamuya. Kerushi got the basic Sesame chicken whereas naruto ordered the most extravagant noodle bowl they could possibly make. Afterward, they drank fresh rose-bud tea on Tea Avenue. After a nice tour of the town, they returned to Naruto's apartment. It had already gotten pretty late, and Kerushi was tired.

"So," Naruto began, "you can have my bed. I'll sleep in my workroom." Kerushi felt guilty, "No, I'll sleep on the floor. I'm not stealing your bed!" she argued. Both sighed. After a negotiation, they decided to just alternate. Kerushi would get the bed that night.

- - - - - - -

It was around 3 in the morning when Naruto awoke sweaty and scaredfrom a dream. In the dream, Sasuke had finally come back and all was well, but, he then left Konoha once again. The only difference was that he had taken Kerushi with him. That bothered Naruto. Just as he was about to fight with Sasuke, he awoke. He stood up in a daze and went to get a drink of water.

He then went straight to his room and plopped down in bed, not remembering that Kerushi now lived with him. In a matter of seconds, he was back to sleep with sweeter dreams….and Kerushi.

---------------

The sun broke through Kerushi's eyelids as she blinked her eyes clear. Feeling a weight on her chest she glanced down to see Naruto's head rested comfortably there. Though it felt a bit awkward, she decided it best if she let him sleep so she closed her eyes and relaxed until the sun grew a bit brighter and there was a knock on the door. This time it was Naruto who opened his eyes, only to see Kerushi's chest.

"Gah!" he sat up immediately, awakening Kerushi who had fallen back asleep. Kersushi Yawned and stared at him, saying nothing. "Sorry," Naruto flinched, in fear of being punched, but the hit never came. Kerushi just stared. The silence was broken by another knock on the door. Naruto opened it to see Sakura. Meanwhile, Kerushi was still getting out of bed, she happened to be wearing her too-big hospital PJs.

She slowly peeked around the bedroom door to see Naruto talking to Sakura in the doorway. To her surprise she caught Sakura's eye. Sakura stopped lecturing Naruto and pointed at Kerushi, "Who's that?" she asked. Kerushi approached to introduce herself. Naruto introduced her before she got the chance. "This is Keru-Chan, I mean Kerushi Baguu," Naruto explained but after Sakura got a good look at Kerushi, she was dumbfounded just as Naruto was.

"Sharingan," she stared straight into Kerushi's eyes. Kerushi then explained to Sakura about her alliance with the Uchiha clan, though she was still clueless as to where the Uchihas were. They chatted over breakfast ramen. Both Naruto and Sakura got to hear about Kerushi's childhood with the Uchihas. "I never would have guessed!" said Sakura. "He always seemed so lonely…" she muttered, "….Probably because his family---" Naruto covered her mouth and brought Sakura into another room while Kerushi munched on her ramen.

"You mean you didn't tell her?!" Sakura was agitated. "No! She was his friend, she'd never believe us!" Naruto told her. Sakura nodded and they continued conversations. Sakura and Kerushi seemed to get along fine but eventually Naruto and Sakura were called to Tsunade's office. Due to Naruto's current mission, he was required to take Kerushi with him.

"Team Kakashi, including Sai, is to find the rogue sand shinobi, Sasori. The sand village has decided on their mission to at least find the Akatsuki mastermind. This is an A-rank mission." Tsunade told them they were to leave in a few hours, and so they did."


	4. An Akatsuki Encounter

NINJA TO KERUSHI

Chapter IV

In order to get an idea of where to even start finding Sasori, Team Kakashi and Kerushi had to pay a visit to the sand, where they would gather information about the mysterious, Sasori. While there, they gained the presence of Lady Chiyo who wished to see her grandson for a final battle.

While on their way to where the Akatsuki lair was suspected to be, they managed to run into Itachi, for a brief time. As Naruto lashed out towards the Akatsuki Genjutsu, everyone hoped that they could defeat him and retrieve the Kazekage. Naruto wasn't intended to be placed under the genjutsu, for that was to be Kerushi. Itachi should have known it wouldn't work. Kerushi had no chakra, which means no brain-chakra flow. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't enter her head until she somehow gained chakra.

As Kakashi announced they were fighting "Itachi Uchiha," Kerushi did a double-take. Itachi? Itachi?? That really was him? The fact made Kerushi excited. "Onee-san?" She smiled as she ran to give him a hug. He didn't have to manipulate her after all. She was totally clueless about the current situation between him and Konoha. But now it would be harder to keep secret from her, for her comrades would feel the obligation to tell her. He wrapped one arm around her. "Keru-chan" he said warmly. His were threatening to his enemies though, as he released Naruto from the Genjutsu

When Naruto returned, he took a moment to figure out the situation. When he saw Itachi holding Kerushi, he immediately shouted in anger. "Let. Her. Go!" Not only had his friend, the Kazekage, had been taken by the Akatsuki, but now his companion, roommate, and mission could be taken from him too. And he was not gonna let that happen.

Sakura managed to suppress Naruto's anger. Itachi no longer intended to fight for Kerushi's sake, plus he was running out of surplus chakra. After being under much attack, Kerushi was brought to the Akatsuki lair, taking a few minutes to connect the dots between the mission. She had just infiltrated the lair! But why was Itachi involved? She pondered the mission and whom she really should trust. After all, she only trusted Naruto, and she'd only known him for a few days. She'd known Itachi her whole life.

She didn't bother making a move, now. Especially because the Akatsuki seemed like a dangerous team. "Who's the girl?" Sasori groaned in a deep voice as Itachi appeared with her. "A very important person," Itachi introduced her. "She is a comrade, a weapon and a close friend. Kerushi Baguu." The room was silent until another question was asked, "The Baguu Clan? Her chakra is absent." Itachi nodded. "She's the special case you may have heard of."

"What use does she have?" asked Kaname "She has potential to withhold all of the tailed beasts and wield them with ease. Also a fair hostage to place with this Jinchuuriki, as she resides with one herself. The Nine-tails.

Tobi then understood. "She will reside with us," he announced. Kerushi's grip on Itachi tightened. Itachi knew that she was in discomfort, so he introduced everyone. Deidara was the first to approach her. Itachi gave the request that they look after her as he left. "Sasori, let's get ready for some fun." Deidara announced. "The leaf ninja are on their way."

Kerushi sat impatiently on the floor, more bored than anything else. Deidara took a seat next to her, on top of Gaara's shell. Kerushi stared at Gaara. "What a beautiful boy," she muttered, observing the Kanji for love on his forehead. She smiled. Though he appeared dead, there seemed to be some life inside the body and Kerushi was proud she was able to detect it. "So Kerushi," Deidara began, "Do you like art?"

"Is music an art?" she asked. "Sure," Deidara said, "if you use it right." "I see," Kerushi muttered, a little shy. Sasori waited impatiently by the entrance. Deidara turned his attention to him, "They break the seal yet?" he asked. "Nope," Sasori grumbled in agitation. Deidara smiled. He felt like he should learn a bit more about this girl. After all, she was a hostage and a possible human weapon.

Deidara pulled out some clay and handed it to her. "Mold it into whatever you please," he told her. Kerushi constructed a round ball. Then she pinched ears into it and molded a cat. It was surprisingly cute, and it was easy to tell it was a cat. Deidara examined it, "You're good at this," he muttered. She handed it to him. He smiled and placed it in his pocket. The cat would come in handy later.

"Sasori, why don't you show her _your_ art?" Deidara suggested. "She'll see it soon enough," he moaned. "So it's almost time?" Deidara muttered. The answer was a cold glare from the puppet Sasori was hiding in. In about a minute, Sakura broke through the wall and Deidara said farewell as he fled with Gaara.

Kerushi, overwhelmed with the sudden destructive appearance from Sakura and the disappearance of Deidara, sucked in a deep breath. Sakura smirked because she had found Kerushi and intended to get her back. But first, she'd have to defeat Sasori. Shortly after the battle began, Itachi reappeared. He took Kerushi into his arms and held her mouth closed. She struggled and then they disappeared and reappeared beside a canyon. Deidara was still on his bird while being followed by Kakashi and Naruto. He approached rapidly. In seconds, he swooped down and scooped her up onto the bird.

"Deidara!" Kerushi explained, more comfortable now that she was with someone who she had been acquainted with, rather than a man in a creepy puppet with a scary deep voice. Deidara gave a brief chuckle at the fact that she, of all people, was happy to see him. Though Kerushi had many questions, she found it best to keep quiet. For some reason, she trusted akatsuki a lot more than the leaf ninja. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was necessary that she remain with them. Call it instinct, but she felt that her goal would emerge through Akatsuki.

Kerushi stared back at Naruto and Kakashi, who looked nervous and yet more motivated by her stare. She smiled and waved at Naruto. He waved back like a complete moron. Kakashi stared at Naruto, wondering what he was thinking in that moment. But it didn't matter much longer because. As they continued to fly eventually Deidara let out a sigh. Kerushi gave him a questioning look. "Sasori is gone," he muttered with a slight frown, but they continued on.

Kerushi felt bad, but she hadn't really known him so she decided against dwelling on it.

A moment later, Deidara began to squirm. He nudged Kerushi off the bird and managed to give her the little clay cat. She caught it and then it expanded to the size of a lion. Soon, the lion began to run with Kerushi on top. It was strange and she had no idea where it was going.

After about twenty minutes of riding, she approached the battle-site. There was a crater in the ground with dead grass surrounding it. Slowly, the lion withered into dust. Kerushi stood in confusion as Naruto and Sakura approached her. They were relieved to see she was fine. She had just a minor scratch on her arm from when she was nudged off the bird. Kerushi stared at it. It hurt, but she was happy to know she could feel physical pain. Sakura healed it.

Together, after Gaara was revived, team Kakashi and Kerushi made their way back to the village. It wasn't long before Kerushi was so tired that she couldn't go any farther. Naruto put her on his back. He would carry her to the midway point where they would then rest for the night. By the time they arrived, Kerushi was asleep. Naruto placed her gently down on a pillow. She awoke briefly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, and then fell back a sleep. "It's fine," Naruto answered, unsure if she heard him. Team Kakashi went to sleep.


End file.
